Pistol Pete Showdown/Transcript
Jack Lauton is seen driving a jeep with Joseph Griffin, Thomason, and Brooks through Henderson Field and into the jungle as he briefs them on their mission. Jack Lauton: "I don't imagine anyone got much sleep so I'll spare the small talk. Here's the situation; we managed to take the airfield but we haven't pushed the Japanese off the island yet. Still delaying our repair crews with artillery from the west and they hit us hard last night... as you can tell. HQ is calling that artillery 'Pistol Pete'. We can't use the airfield with artie all day and all night. I want that damned Pistol Pete taken out! Raider Patrols say there's a Scot and some Coastwatchers in the area; been on the island since the start of the war. Keep an eye out for 'em, they could be some help. Brooks and Thomason are your squad. Take care of them, Corporal. You shut down that artillery, no matter what it takes." Griffin, Brooks and Thomason fight through a small section of jungle, clearing it completely of Japanese presence. They come across a machine gun nest. At this time, two natives and a Scottish coastwatcher appear from the forest, being chased by Japanese soldiers. Selas: "Martin!" The allied group move behind a log to fire at the oncoming enemies. Griffin's squad helps to take them down. Then, they meet. Martin Clemens: "You're a lucky chap we ran into you, Marine. I'm Martin Clemens and this is Selas and Keip. We've just come across a squad of your mates and they're in a very tight spot. Follow me." Griffin, Brooks and Thomason follow their new accomplices to a door. Martin: "In here." Martin removes the jungle-brush door and the squad moves through. Martin: "Follow me." Martin leads the team to a hillside. Martin: "Take a look." Griffin looks at through Martin's binoculars at the POW camp down below. Martin: "Take your squad down the path to the left and set up overlooking the plantation house. Selas, Keip and I will flank them to the right. Hold your fire until we're in position." The team move down the hill and get into position. Japanese Officer: "Tell me! Now!" Dean Lee: "Drop dead. Lee, Dean K, Private First Class, 385468094." Brooks: "That's Deaner from basic." Thomason: "No!" The Japanese are alerted to the Marine presence. They proceed to clear the area in order to rescue the POWs. Edmund Harrison: "Hey, a little help over here! Give me a hand! Come on! Over here! Cut me loose!" Griffin cuts the bonds on Dean, Edmund and the other POWs. Edmund: "You look really familiar Corporal. Kinda like a guy who was in my unit in the Philippines. You sure we never met, I mean . . . nevermind. We were sent out this morning to destroy Pistol Pete and were ambushed en route. I still need to get to that gun, and I need your help to get there." Martin: "Silencing that artillery is more important than you know. We spotted a transport of Japanese convoy ships racing for the coast this morning. If you lads can't get that airfield up and running soon, well, we may not be able to hold the island." Edmund: "Incoming!" A howitzer shell lands in the camp and kills Brooks. Edmund: "We've lost Brooks, keep your heads down and get moving!" Edmund Harrison and Griffin run up the hill, coming under constant howitzer fire. They fight their way up to it and take it over, turning it against a platoon of enemy soldiers and a Type 95 Ha-Go tank. After the tank is destroyed, Harrison and Griffin move across a bridge, across Matanikau River. Edmund: "Get to that machine gun!" Griffin takes over a machine gun nest and uses it to kill a squad of soldiers who come from the nearby trail. Then, they move through it. Griffin and Harrison fight up a hill and rejoin Martin, Selas and Keip who are fighting enemies across a brook. Martin: "Well met Marines. You'r men are safe and the caves are just up the hill. Lieutenant Colonel McKelvy sent these to help you clear the caves. Let's go." The group mop up whats left of the Japanese soldiers and move ahead. They arrive at the cave entrance. Inside, they fight up to the first artillery piece. Edmund: "Watch my back while I set the charges. Got it. Haha! Want to blow it? be my guest!" Griffin pushes the plunger to destroy the artillery. The door opens and two soldiers rush in. They are killed and the two men leave the destroyed gun Outside the cave, Ed and Joe run across a bridge and up a stairway to a bunker. Edmund: "Covering fire! Where's my support?!" Edmund tosses a demolition charge into the bunker and it explodes. They enter through the blown out door and into the next artillery cave. Edmund: "Guard the door while I get this one rigged." With the second cannon gone, Joseph and Edmund move to the final gun. Edmund: "Guard the door while I get this one rigged." The last gun blows. Edmund and Joseph run away and make it to the bridge. Selas, Keip and Martin are on the other side. Martin: "Move it lads! They're right behind you! Come on boys! Let's go!" Joseph makes it across but Harrison is shot. He sets up a charge to destroy the bridge. If Griffin leaves him with his last explosive, Harrison dies when the bridge is blown. But if Griffin pushes him forward,both of them can make it across. Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Transcripts